supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
House of El
History Origin The House of El, also known as the House of Light, was an ancient family line on the planet Krypton that were reportedly descended from the great Sun God Rao himself. It was established by Erok-El to distinguish family members with a "special name". The House of El was one of the noble ruling families of the planet, Krypton. The name El translates in Kryptonian to "of the Star". The family line extends back thousands of years, to a time when tribes of Kryptonians still waged war against one another across the continents. The direct descendants of Jor-El sired children whom would become the sole survivors to escape Krypton's ultimate destruction - Kal-El and Kara Zor-El. The bloodline continued through the centuries with the births of Kal-El's Kryptonian/Human hybrid children with wife, Lois Lane. Ancestors The earliest known members of the El family line existed during Krypton's pre-industrial age when Kryptonians were known by only a single name. The first recorded member of the family line was Feln, who was the father of Rugad, who was the father of Tomnu. Tomnu's son, Erok became the first Kryptonian to create clan names and called himself Erok-El, or, Erok of the Star. His wife was Milia, the daughter of an opposing Bethgar named Uved. Erok-El and Milia gave birth to Kal-El the First, who became the second Bethgar of the continent of Urrika. Kal-El's son, Wab-El did not share his ancestor's noble qualities and became a vicious warlord. Wab-El had two sons, Vad-El and Hyr-El. Vad-El became a tyrant like his father, and Hyr-El disowned the family name after a feud with Vad-El. Hyr-El's direct family lineage is what eventually evolved into the modern House of El. Kem-L was one of the distinguished members of the House of El during the Fifth Historic Epoch and his actions led in the creation of the Eradicator in order to purge Kryptonian society of any alien influence such as those espoused by the the Cleric. His actions also tied the Eradicator to the genetic line of the House of El which meant that the device ultimatley followed the instructions on those descendants of Kem-L's family. Legacy During Superman's confrontation with Cythonna, he revealed his name as Kal-El which disgusted the Goddess of the Frozen Void who at first intended to mate with him. This was because the House of El were descendants from a House that was responsible for banishing her during the ancient Wars of Ice and Fire namely from Rao himself. Allies *Superman Family *Kent Family *Lane Family *Kandorians *Kryptonians Enemies *Brainiac *General Zod *Ursa *Non *Jax-Ur Notes *The family lineage of the House of El as it pertains to this article is exclusive to the Krypton of Pre-Crisis continuity. Trivia *In the 1978 feature film Superman, the familiar "S" shield typically seen on the front of Superman's costume represented the official family seal of the House of El. Marlon Brando's character, Jor-El, had the symbol adorning the front of his tunic. In Other Media *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_El Category:Teams